Húmedos placeres
by SheilaStV
Summary: Hay días en los que sólo quieres tomar un merecido descanso, tomar una ducha y meterte a la cama. ¿Qué pasa cuando tu novio decide cambiar tus planes? ¿Podría hacerlos más problemáticos o placenteros? SesshRin - AU
**Desclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Ya quisiera yo que Sesshoumaru fuese mio, pero le pertenece a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Nota:** Este One-Short esta especialmente dedicado a DanPer'Jaz Lirio, quien se ha convertido en una gran amiga. Espero que de verdad lo hayas disfrutado.

 **Húmedos placeres.**

 _Hay días en los que sólo quieres tomar un merecido descanso, tomar una ducha y meterte a la cama._

 _¿Qué pasa cuando tu novio decide cambiar tus planes? ¿Podría hacerlos más problemáticos o placenteros?_

 **Capítulo único.**

Estaba exhausta. Había tenido una semana terrible en el trabajo, comenzando con un pedido equivocado en la oficina que le produjo dos días de retraso; dos compañeros faltaron por enfermedad y le quedó a ella ocuparse también de su trabajo; y justamente la fotocopiadora de su piso decidió tomarse un descanso y se vio obligada a trasladar todos los documentos de los casos que se habían manejado al piso de arriba, para poder sacar las copias, justamente aquella era la tarea de uno de sus compañeros faltantes, pero al no estar se vio en la obligación de hacerlo. Si volvía a escuchar una fotocopiadora mataría a alguien.

Se sentía como si tuviese mil años y no los veintiséis que tenía. Había acumulado una gran cantidad de estrés, desde hace semanas que se venia sintiendo así, pero no le prestaba mayor atención, sólo pensó que era causa de su extenso horario laboral.

Llegó a su departamento pasadas las seis de la tarde. Lo único que deseaba era poder tomar un baño caliente y tumbarse en su cama hasta el lunes por la mañana. Suspiró al saber que no podía hacerlo, aquel fin de semana le correspondía ir a casa de su novio, y así poder pasar un tiempo juntos. Él vivía a una hora de distancia, y los únicos días que podían coincidir para verse era los fines de semana. Las dos semanas anteriores él había ido a verla, ahora era su turno de ir a verlo.

Se sintió tentada de llamarlo y decirle que no podría ir a visitarlo. Amaba a su novio, pero no le apetecía viajar durante una hora en coche en plena noche. Normalmente ya a las seis ella iba de camino, ahora no tenia ni su bolso arreglado.

Fue hasta la cocina por un vaso de agua y al pasar por el cuarto de lavado se detuvo, tenia una pila enorme de ropa por lavar. Dio un suspiro y fue hasta el pequeño cuarto, puso un lote en la lavadora y salió; en cuarenta minutos estaría lista para ponerla a secar. Después de beber su vaso de agua fue hasta el sofá, buscó su teléfono celular en el bolso, vio que tenía un par de mensajes de la oficina, los cuales ni se molestaría en responder, buscó la conversación que le importaba: la de su novio, sólo tenía un mensaje sin leer.

" _¿Nos vemos esta noche? ¿Ya vienes de camino?"_

Enviado hace tres cuartos de hora. Se preparó antes de escribir su respuesta, sabia que él odiaba el cambio de planes a último minuto, pero no se sentía con las fuerzas de realizar el viaje.

" _Lo siento, no podré ir esta noche. Estoy agotada. Nos vemos mañana al mediodía."_

Y básicamente así eras sus conversaciones por teléfono, no solían ser románticos ni cursis. Su novio era un hombre serio y sumamente frío. Ella por lo contrario era más risueña y amable.

Habían coincidido por pura casualidad, su mejor amiga le había pedido el favor, cuatro años atrás, para que saliera en una cita doble con ella, su novio y el hermano mayor de este. La verdad había aceptado porque estaba aburrida, y todos los chicos con los que quedaba para salir eran unos idiotas.

Cuando llegó a su cita se sorprendió al ver a su acompañante. Le llevaba al menos diez años, era mucho más alto que ella, y era increíblemente apuesto. Tenía el cabello canoso, algo que le hacía parecer de más edad, cosa que luego supo era heredado de su padre; y sus ojos eran de un color ámbar hermoso. Fue como haber visto a la encarnación de la perfección. Obviamente se sentía fuera de lugar, ella pequeña y menuda y él un adonis.

Él se había mantenido viéndola durante toda la velada sin apenas decir palabra. Al terminar tenía la seguridad de que él la odiaba, pero para su sorpresa su amiga le había dicho para quedar el próximo fin de semana. Para su siguiente encuentro iría mucho mejor preparada. Quería atraer a aquel hombre entrecano.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que a él parecía desagradarle casi todo el mundo, todo lo veía con cierto aire de indiferencia y superioridad, que en cualquier otro le hubiese molestado pero que en él le atraía.

En un par de encuentros estaba segura de haberse enamorado de él, para su suerte él sentía interés por ella, un interés que llevó a una relación de ya casi cuatro años. Aún con la distancia, y que sólo se veían los fines de semana, y durante sus vacaciones, habían logrado llevar la relación de una buena manera.

Tomó su teléfono para revisar si su novio le había respondido. Nada. En su mensaje le marcaban las dos palomitas azules indicando que el mensaje había sido recibido y leído, pero no había indicios de una respuesta. Ni siquiera se molestó en volver a escribirle, no tenía caso y si su novio estaba molesto, sabía que no contestaría.

Liberó un suspiro y se dispuso a tomar una ligera siesta en el sofá, sólo hasta que la lavadora anunciara que la ropa estaba lista para ponerle a secar. Luego de eso tomaría una ducha caliente y se iría directamente a la cama, hasta la mañana siguiente, muy tarde.

Despertó de su siesta con un sobresalto. Había escuchado como alguien estaba abriendo la puerta de su departamento. Se escucharon un par de golpes y luego la puerta fue cerrada. Se sentó de un salto. No escuchó nada más, pero sabía que habían entrado. ¿Acaso intentaban robarle? Se reprochó no haber hecho caso a su novio cuando le dijo que cambiase la cerradura por una más segura.

Espero, sin mover un músculo, a que la persona que hubiese entrado apareciera por el pasillo. Casi se había olvidado de respirar. Soltó una exclamación al ver la silueta que se detuvo en el umbral.

—¡Sesshoumaru! —chilló al verlo, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

El recién llegado dejó su bolsa en el suelo y se quedó observándola.

—Me has dado un susto de muerte. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sin más, le sorprendía verlo allí, en su departamento. Más aun cuando creía que estaba molesto.

—¿Ahora debo dar explicaciones para venir a ver a mi novia? Por el amor de Dios, Rin, parece que hubieses visto un fantasma. —Se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado en el sofá.

—Es que me tomaste desprevenida. Pensé que era un asaltante.

—¿Que tenía las llaves?

—Bueno, desperté y me sobresalté al escuchar la puerta. No estaba pensando con claridad —expresó de forma rápida.

—¿Te quedaste dormida en el sofá?

—Sólo una pequeña siesta, mientras esperaba que estuviese la lavadora —guardó silencio unos segundo y agregó:— ¿Qué hora es?

—Las siete veinte —respondió Sesshoumaru después de ver su reloj en la muñeca—. ¿A qué hora regresaste del trabajo?

—Justo antes de escribirte. —Se levantó y fue hasta el cuarto de lavado. Sesshoumaru la siguió. —¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?

—No había trafico —respondió encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.

Rin reprimió una sonrisa mientras lo veía. Sospechaba que él había salido justo cuando ella le escribió para decirle que no iría. Era algo de su estilo, aunque era algo que no admitiría, porque sería admitir que quería estar a su lado, y esas eran cosas que él no diría jamás.

Se volvió a la lavadora y se dispuso a sacar la ropa; no obstante se vio sorprendida cuando Sesshoumaru la hizo a un lado y comenzó a hacerlo él.

—¿Te apetece comida china o pizza? —le preguntó, mientras terminaba de meter la ropa en la secadora y la programaba. De sólo pensar en comer algo de eso se le revolvió el estómago.

—Ninguna, no tengo hambre. Sólo quiero tomar una ducha y dormir.

—Eso podemos arreglarlo. Primero tu ducha, luego comerás algo y después a la cama ¿de acuerdo? —Ella soltó un gruñido.

—Ya qué. Siempre te sales con la tuya. Iré a bañarme.

Fue directamente hasta el baño, ni se molestó en buscar un pijama. Se quitó la ropa y la dejó en el cesto. Utilizó el retrete y luego fue hasta su preciado encuentro con la ducha. Reguló la temperatura y se sumergió bajo la lluvia de agua.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando Sesshoumaru entró en el baño. Lo escuchó abrir la puerta y no se inmutó. Bien lo conocía, y sabía que a él le gustaba tomar baños juntos. Mas se sorprendió cuando él corrió la cortina, y aún estaba completamente vestido.

—¿Qué haces?

—Shhh. —La instó a darle la espalda y ella quedó aún más confundida. Pasados sólo unos segundos sintió sus manos en su espalda.

Sesshoumaru tenía unas manos mágicas, no por nada era un famoso y solicitado fisioterapeuta de Japón. Unos minutos en sus manos y cualquier dolencia remitía.

Él comenzó a masajearle los hombros tensos. Soltó un gemido, mezcla de dolor y placer.

—Estas muy tensa. Relájate.

Sesshoumaru siguió masajeando su espalda bajo la suave corriente del agua. Las manos de él recorrieron desde sus hombros hasta el contorno de su trasero, en movimientos constantes y relajantes. En un momento dado sintió como cambió la temperatura del agua, estaba más caliente ahora, intentó apartarse, pero Sesshoumaru no se lo permitió.

—Es parte de la terapia —le dijo a modo de respuesta a una pregunta que ella no hizo.

Le dio la vuelta y dejó que el agua le cayera libremente en la espalda recién masajeada. Gimió ante la sensación. Él la movía ligeramente para que el chorro de agua diese en diferentes zonas del cuerpo. Sintió como él se separaba de ella y abrió los ojos para ver como se quitaba la camisa. Se mordió un labio ante la visión. Su novio era un adonis. Él en respuesta le mostró una sonrisa petulante.

Sesshoumaru se acercó, inclinándose para darle un beso en los labios. Mientras que con sus manos recorría su cuerpo. Le acarió los pechos, masajeándolos. Una de las manos de él siguió descendiendo, rozando su estómago, vientre, hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Ella por puro reflejo separó las piernas. Pudo sentir la sonrisa de él mientras le besaba el cuello.

La mano de él comenzó a hurgar en su zona íntima, y ella se dejó hacer. Se sujetó con fuerza a la barandilla, para no ceder y poder mantenerse de pie.

Él jugueteó con su clítoris y luego hundió uno de sus largos dedos en su vagina. Gimió de puro placer. Él la premió sumergiendo otro dedo en su interior, y comenzando a embestirla con la mano, mientras con su pulgar seguía estimulando su clítoris. Comenzó a sentir un hormigueo en su espalda, donde caía la corriente de agua caliente, y que se extendía a su trasero y piernas. Jadeaba con más insistencia. Y entonces, sintió como la temperatura del agua volvió a cambiar, ahora estaba fría, no helada, pero el cambio era lo suficientemente notorio para que la sobresaltara.

Tenía la extraña sensación de que un millón de pequeñas agujas se incrustaban en su cuerpo, pero no de forma dolorosa, no, era muy placentero. Mientras, Sesshoumaru no dejaba de embestirla con los dedos, cada vez más rápido, más profundo.

—Sessh… Sessho… —murmuró entre gemidos. Mordió su labio tratando de controlarse.

La temperatura volvió a cambiar, más agua caliente. Sintió que él ahora besaba sus pechos y luego tomó uno de sus pezones en su boca. Ese hombre la volvía loca. El agua fría regresó y segundos después volvieron las agujas cosquilleantes, se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Liberó un gemido prolongado al momento que su vagina palpitaba furiosamente, con los dedos de él en su interior.

El agua dejo de correr, y su respiración se escuchaba entrecortada, como si hubiese corrido un maratón, casualmente sus piernas estaban en el mismo estado, se creía incapaz de dar un paso. Había tenido uno de los orgasmos más extraordinarios, y dudaba que aquello fuese posible, pero una vez más su novio se superaba a si mismo.

Gracias al cielo él sabia de su incapacidad de caminar en aquellos momentos, y tras envolverla en una toalla, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación. Ella se acurrucó en su gran pecho e inspiró su aroma, tan viril, tan excitante.

—¿Qué fue eso? —logró preguntar cuando él la dejaba con cuidado en la cama.

—Terapia de calor y frió —le dedicó una sonrisa perversa.

—Si le dedicas esa terapia a todas tus clientas, ya entiendo por qué eres tan solicitado —le tiró la pulla con una sonrisa somnolienta.

—Esa fue una exclusividad para mi mujer. —Se inclinó para besarle los labios y se alejó para buscar algo en su closet.

Ella muy bien sabía que él le era fiel, le tenía una confianza ciega. Nunca había sido un hombre que estuviese con muchas mujeres, por lo que sabia, Sesshoumaru había tenido muy pocas relaciones, y ninguna duraba demasiado, porque Sesshoumaru se aburría de ellas, o bien ellas no soportaban la personalidad estoica de Sesshoumaru. Ciertamente a todos les sorprendía que ellos hubiesen mantenido una relación tan larga.

Lo vio regresar con un pijama que luego comenzó a ponerle. Rin le dedicó una mirada sumamente extrañada.

—Debes descansar —dijo él simplemente. Le dio un beso en la frente y terminó de ponerle el pijama que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo. Se dio cuenta que no se molestó en buscar ropa interior, y poco importaba eso—. Aún nos queda el resto del fin de semana —le apretó un seno por sobre el pijama y le besó los labios—. Regreso en un minuto —al decirlo se separó de ella y salió de la habitación.

Rin se acostó en la cama y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Sentía su cuerpo completamente relajado. Sin duda alguna aquello jamás lo hubiese logrado con una simple ducha.

Cuando Sesshumaru regresó lo vio con un plato en la mano y un vaso en la otra. Se sentó apoyando la espalda en el cabecero de la cama.

—Te dije que no tenía hambre.

—Debes comer algo. Fue nuestro acuerdo, ¿recuerdas? —Ella hizo un pequeño mohín, y él le mantuvo la mirada, serio—. Es sólo fruta y un vaso de leche.

Le ofreció ambas cosas y para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que sí tenía apetito, tomó el plato con diferentes frutas y las comió con gusto, al terminar tomó el vaso de leche. Cuando volteó a ver su novio éste tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

—Ahora sí, a dormir. —Le quitó el plato y vaso y los dejó en la mesita de noche, luego se subió a la cama y se acomodó a su lado.

Rin no se lo pensó dos veces para acomodarse en su pecho. Él se ocupó de cubrirla con una manta, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes que yaciera placidamente dormida entre los brazos de su amado.

* * *

Sesshoumaru se mantuvo con Rin la media hora siguiente. Pasado ese tiempo, y asegurándose de no despertarla, se separó de su lado, salió de la cama y posteriormente de la habitación.

En el momento en que Rin le envió en mensaje para decirle que no iría a su casa, inmediatamente tomó su bolso, que ya tenía preparado, y subió al coche. Lo cierto era que prefería que ella no realizara esos viajes durante la noche, y mucho menos ahora. Pero tampoco quería esperar hasta el día siguiente para verla.

En los cuatro años que tenían de relación, ella se había vuelto una parte importante de su vida, necesaria. Nunca antes había logrado mantener ese tipo de relación con ninguna otra mujer, y precisamente lo había logrado con una mucho más joven que él. La diferente era de doce años, y se marcaba aún más por el hecho de que Rin sostenía un rostro juvenil, además de una personalidad jovial, y que él hubiese heredado la genética de su padre, teniendo su cabello entrecano antes de llegar a los treinta.

Nadie jamás hubiese imaginado que él, serio e indiferente a todo, terminaría enamorándose de una chiquilla como ella, pero lo cierto era que lo había hecho. Ella era lo que él había necesitado.

Sesshoumaru fue hasta la cocina y revisó lo que Rin tenía en la alacena y nevera. No había mucho. La muchacha había olvidado realizar la compra, nuevamente. Comenzó a hacer una lista de las cosas que necesitaban, en la mañana iría a comprar todo. Su mujercita era muy descuidada en cuanto a su propio cuidado o salud, y él siempre la reñía por esa misma razón.

Escuchó el pitido de la secadora anunciando que la ropa estaba lista y fue hasta el cuarto de lavado. Al terminar de sacar la ropa fue hasta la sala para organizarla. Estaba acostumbrado a hacer aquello, después de todo llevaba años viviendo solo.

Los últimos meses había estado reconsiderando la idea de seguir como estaban. Ya no estaba conforme con la idea de sólo verse los fines de semana o durante sus vacaciones. Aquello no era suficiente. Quizás era porque se estaba volviendo viejo. A sus treinta y ocho años debía comenzar a pensar en su futuro.

Su hermano menor se había casado dos años atrás y ya tenía un hijo. Y él no contaba con ninguna de los cosas, bueno no era del todo cierto. Pensaba cambiar aquella situación.

Él y Rin nunca habían hablado de matrimonio.

Rin había crecido en una familia disfuncional, padres separados. Luego, su madre tuvo una serie de matrimonios fallidos, uno tras otro. Rin le contó que había dejado de contar al llegar al quinto. La relación de ella y sus padres era prácticamente nula, tanto que en los cuatro años que llevaban juntos él aún no conocía a ninguno de los dos. Aquella, pensaba él, era razón más que suficiente para que ella no quisiera casarse.

Él por su parte, siempre había pensado que el matrimonio era algo que no iría con su personalidad. Principalmente porque no era fácil de llevar. Se cansaba con facilidad de las cosas, se aburría. Pero su relación con Rin no lo aburría, por lo contrario ansiaba más. Cada vez más. Y se ocuparía de tenerlo.

* * *

Rin despertó sola en su cama. Por un momento pensó que todo había sido un sueño pero el aroma de Sesshoumaru estaba impregnado en las sábanas.

Fue hasta el cuarto de baño y no pudo evitar recordar lo que le había hecho su novio. Luego de realizar todo lo necesario, y arreglar su cabello hasta que luciera presentable, fue a buscar Sesshoumaru y le extrañó no encontrarlo. En la cocina vio el café recién hecho y se dijo que no tuvo que haber ido muy lejos. Se sirvió un poco de café con dos cucharadas de azúcar y buscó su teléfono. Le envió un mensaje.

" _¿Dónde estas?"_

Terminó su café y fue de regreso a la habitación, tenía unos inmensos deseos de seguir acostada. Su teléfono sonó al recibir la respuesta.

" _En el super. No tienes nada decente que comer."_

Sonrió al leer aquello. Él siempre la cuidaba y estaba al pendiente de lo que necesitaba. Se apresuró a escribirle de nuevo.

" _Trae helado. Uno gigante. Lo necesito."_

Toda la semana había querido comerse un helado, eran unas ganas angustiosas. El teléfono volvió a sonar.

" _Perfecto ¿Quieres algo más?"_

Se desperezó en la cama mientras respondía.

" _Sí, a ti."_

Dejó el teléfono con una sonrisa y abrazó la almohada que utilizó Sesshoumaru durante la noche. Poco después volvió a quedarse dormida.

Al llegar Sesshoumaru a casa, dejó las cosas en el mesón de la cocina y fue hasta la habitación. Se encontró a una Rin profundamente dormida en medio de la cama. Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro antes de salir.

Regresó a la cocina y se dispuso a ordenar la compra. Luego comenzó a preparar la comida.

* * *

Era poco después del mediodía y ambos conversaban de su semana en el trabajo, era el turno de ella, y Sesshoumaru la escuchaba atento. Sabia que ella ya no estaba a gusto en su trabajo y además le exigían demasiado.

—Deberías renunciar —le sugirió al momento que recogía los platos.

—No lo sé. La compañía depende de mí.

—Estoy seguro de que encontraran a alguien capaz de hacer el trabajo. Y de igual forma, si no renuncias ahora, lo harás cuando nos casemos.

—No es sólo encontrar a alguien más, es entre… —dejó de hablar al procesar lo que él había dicho—. ¿Qué dijiste?

—Cuando estemos casados viviremos juntos. En mi casa —dijo como si aquello fuera algo obvio.

—Espera un momento —tomó una larga bocanada de aire—. ¿En qué momento comenzaste a hablar de matrimonio?

—Ahora mismo.

—Sesshoumaru… no puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Sabes que no bromeo. —y agregó: —Nunca.

Sí, aquello era algo que ella sabía, pero se negaba a aceptar que él realmente estuviese planteándose la idea de matrimonio. Era una locura.

—Rin —él le habló de tal manera que no pudo evitar mirarlo—. Nos casaremos.

—¿Por qué ese afán tan de repente?

—No tienes ni idea ¿Cierto? —Sesshoumaru sonrió de una manera extraña. Aquel no era su novio—. Mi pequeña y descuidada mujercita, estas embarazada —le informó.

Rin recibió la noticia como un golpe seco.

—No. No es cierto —Sesshoumaru fue hasta la mesa de la sala y tomó un pequeño calendario, se lo entregó.

—Tienes un retraso de casi un mes. De todas formas podemos comprobarlo —le enseñó una prueba de embarazo ¿de donde la había sacado?

—Dame acá eso. No estoy embarazada.

Sesshoumaru la vio tomar la prueba y dirigirse al baño. No había pensado que ella podría reaccionar de aquella manera. Esperó alrededor de tres minutos y finalmente Rin regresó, se le veía sumamente pálida. Se acercó a ella.

—Hey, pequeña —tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos.

—Estoy embarazada —dijo en un susurro.

—Sí, lo estás.

—Pero… no es posible. Es decir, el implante funcionaba por… —se calló al caer en cuenta.

Cuando comenzaron a practicar el sexo, ella había optado por un método anticonceptivo que le diese la facilidad de no tener que preocuparse si olvidaba una pastilla. Luego de hablar con su ginecólogo y ver las opciones, decidió que el implante anticonceptivo era la mejor opción. Era una pequeña varilla, del tamaño de una cerilla, que se colocaba subcutáneamente en el brazo, y su duración era de hasta tres años.

Tres años que ya habían pasado, hace meses habría tenido que ir a colocarse un nuevo implante. ¡Oh, por Dios!

Sus pensamientos dieron un giro. Y miró a Sesshoumaru con rabia. Él tenía que haber sabido que el implante ya no estaba haciendo efecto y debía cambiarlo. Él siempre estaba pendiente de las fechas. Era todo un perfeccionista.

—Tu sabias que el implante había caducado, y no me lo dijiste —le acusó.

—¿Por qué estás tan molesta?

—Yo… no me siento preparada.

—Tonterías.

Sesshoumaru la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación. Con cuidado la dejó en la cama.

—Nos casaremos y seremos padres.

—No…

—Shhh. No te dejare salir de esta cama hasta que aceptes casarte conmigo.

—Sessh… —no logró decir nada más porque Sesshoumaru había comenzado a besarla.

La hizo recostarse y con besos le recorrió el cuello. Las manos de él viajaron hasta los pechos y los acarició por sobre la tela del camisón. Pronto las manos de él fueron sustituidas por sus labios, y sus ágiles manos le recorrieron el cuerpo, pasando por la cintura, los muslos, y luego subir con lentitud hasta la entrepierna libre de prenda.

A Sesshoumaru le encantó encontrarla así, sin ropa interior, tal y como él la había dejado estratégicamente la noche anterior. Deslizó sus dedos por la delicada hendidura hasta sentir la humedad fluir desde el interior.

Separó su boca del pecho al que atendía y escuchó un gemido de reproche. Sonrió. Unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso apasionado antes de comenzar a hacer un recorrido de besos hasta el vientre plano. Se detuvo un momento a apreciar aquel lugar y con suma delicadeza lo acarició. Finalmente depositó un beso justo por encima del ombligo de ella, y siguió descendiendo hasta el triángulo íntimo.

Las piernas de ella se separaron anticipadamente, acto reflejo por experiencias previas. La besó, una, dos, tres veces, luego le tocó el turno a su lengua de hacer el trabajo. Deslizó el músculo experto, saboreando los jugos de almíbar; pronto su lengua se adentró en el cálido interior.

Rin gimió con fuerza, apretando con sus manos las sábanas. La lengua de él la penetraba expertamente. Sus caderas se agitaban, ansiando más contacto con la boca de Sesshoumaru.

Él dejó de torturarla sólo después de haberla llevado al orgasmo. Se separó de ella y la apreció sobre la cama, con el camisón enrollado en la cintura, los ojos cerrados, la respiración entrecortada; toda ella era perfecta, y era suya.

Sesshoumaru le quitó el camisón con presura y luego él mismo hizo desaparecer sus ropas. Ella ya lo esperaba en el centro de la cama y él se apresuró a hacerle compañía.

Ahora, era el turno de las manos de ella para recorrer su cuerpo, recorrió sus brazos, su pecho, su abdomen, hasta llegar al turgente miembro al que mimó con la experiencia adquirida.

Sesshoumaru gruñó ante el delicado contacto. Las pequeñas manos de ella alrededor de su erección siempre lograban enloquecerlo. Justo cuando comenzaba a perder el control, ella lo guió hasta el punto de unión. Gimieron al unísono. Se conocían peligrosamente bien.

Se hundió lentamente en ella. Quería prolongar su placer hasta hacerla enloquecer. Comenzó las embestidas a un ritmo apaciguado y fue aumentando el ritmo gradualmente.

Rin sabiendo lo que deseaba le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, haciéndolos gemir con el movimiento. Sesshoumaru le sujetó las piernas y siguió hundiéndose profundamente en ella.

Las acometidas aumentaron. Rápidas. Intensas.

Sesshoumaru buscó los labios de Rin y sus bocas se fundieron en un beso arrollador. Ella se apartó del beso gimiendo, extasiada, cuando el orgasmo hacía mella en su cuerpo. Él apreció la imagen que ella le ofrecía: espalda arqueada, elevando sus perfectos senos hasta él, la cabeza y cuello hacia atrás. Entregándose a él. Siguió hundiéndose en ella un poco más, hasta que su liberación llegó. Ella gritó al verse envuelta en otra ola de placer. Sesshoumaru gruñó extasiado, y rodeó con sus brazos a Rin, para después tumbarse en la cama con ella sobre su cuerpo, aún unidos. La muchacha se recostó en su pecho respirando entrecortadamente.

Pasaron unos minutos así. Sin más sonido que sus respiraciones. El ojidorado se mantuvo acariciando la espalda de Rin, ya sin efecto erótico, un simple gesto de intimidad.

Sesshoumaru sonrió al pensar en eso. Antes pensaba que todas las caricias en la cama debían llevar al sexo, después de haber compartido cuatro años con Rin sabía que no era así. Habían aprendido a compartir una intimidad mucho más allá del sexo, caricias prolongadas y sutiles hasta ambos quedar dormidos. Y aquello sólo lo había podido compartir con ella, nadie más lo hubiese logrado, de eso estaba seguro.

—¿Y esa sonrisa? —preguntó Rin que había estado viendo el rostro de Sesshoumaru.

—Me encantará tenerte en mis brazos todas las noches —respondió simplemente.

—Sigues pensando en que debemos casarnos —le reprochó mientras comenzaba a separarse de él.

—Lo dices como si fuese algo malo.

—Ciertamente no es bueno.

Rin se apartó de Sesshoumaru, conteniendo un gemido cuando el miembro de él estuvo fuera de su cuerpo. Tomó la sábana y cubrió su cuerpo. Aquel empeño de él en casarse la estaba afectando. Ellos nunca habían hablado de matrimonio y para ella había resultado bien, después de haber crecido con una madre que tenía más matrimonios fallidos de los que quisiera recordar, a ella no le resultaba precisamente atrayente la idea de casarse. Mucho menos si, como pensaba, él le había propuesto aquello sólo porque se había quedado embarazada.

No podían casarse únicamente por el bebé. Su matrimonio podría ir mal, y sería el niño quien resultase más afectado. No quería actuar simplemente por hacer lo que se pensara correcto para después afrontar las consecuencias.

Actuar de la forma correcta, en algunas situaciones, no estaba bien, Y casarse por un bebé, no era lo adecuado, aunque pudiese resultar correcto para la sociedad.

—¿Rin? —la voz de Sesshoumaru llamándola la hizo apartar sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué?

—Te pregunté que si por qué razón no sería bueno que nos casáramos.

—No podemos casarnos solamente por el bebé. Si lo hacemos, y más adelante nos llegamos a separar, él sería el más afectado, y…

—¿Quién habló de separarnos?

—Puede suceder.

Vio a Sesshoumaru ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación sin inmutarle el hecho de estar desnudo. ¿Qué le pasaba a aquel hombre? No paso más de un minuto antes de que Sesshoumaru regresara, notó como había traído su bolso de viaje con él.

Sesshoumaru registró el bolso hasta sacar un maletín delgado, que le pasó en silencio.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó sin entender. Justo cuando lo abrió él comenzó a hablarle.

—Vamos a dejar un par de cosas claras, mi pequeña testaruda. Primero: Nos casaremos, en dos semanas, allí tienes toda la planificación —señaló el maletín—; segundo: la única forma de que yo te deje es que esté muerto, y la única forma en que te permita dejarme es que también esté muerto; tercero: el bebé no es la razón por la que quiero casarme, aunque admito que ayuda un poco.

Rin se quedó viendo a Sesshoumaru sin saber muy bien qué responder. No esperaba nada de lo que él le había dicho. Él realmente si tenía todo planificado. Se casarían en dos semanas, de acuerdo al montón de papeles que había dentro del maletín. La cita en el registro civil, el lugar reservado para la recepción, varias fotografías para que ella escogiera un vestido de novia, incluso estaba el billete de avión con el destino de su luna de miel. Él estaba hablando completamente en serio, no era algo que había decidido recientemente.

—¿Por qué otra razón quieres casarte? —se atrevió a preguntar. Si no era por el bebé quería saber el motivo.

—Necesitas un baño más grande, como el mío.

—Sesshoumaru, estoy hablando en serio.

—Y yo. En tu baño no puedo hacerte todas las cosas que querría.

Ella lo vio unos segundos y suspiró antes de responder.

—Un matrimonio no puede basarse en un bebé y un baño cómodo para tener…

—Y hay otro pequeño motivo. Muy simple, la verdad. Casi aburrido. —Rin lo vio sin comprender.

Sesshoumaru tomó el maletín de las manos de Rin y buscó en el fondo, luego dejó el maletín en un lugar del suelo. Se sentó a un lado de Rin y tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas, con delicadeza le deslizó un anillo por el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

—Quizás no sea una gran razón, pero… —calló unos segundos, y con una de sus manos acarició el rostro de ella. Manteniendo la mirada fija en aquellos ojos cafés— Te amo —le confesó por primera vez en cuatro años.

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron ante la sorpresa, y un líquido cristalino comenzó a asomarse en ellos. Jamás en todo el tiempo que tenían juntos se había atrevido a desear siquiera aquello. ¿La amaba? ¡Oh, Dios! Por su mirada sabia que no mentía, y lo conocía muy bien como para saber que no bromeaba. Él nunca bromeaba, no de esas cosas.

Cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas se lanzó a los brazos de él, sofocando su sollozo en el amplio pecho. No sabía lo mucho que necesitaba escuchar esas palabras, hasta que él se las dijo.

—Hey, pequeña —comenzó a decirle él mientras acariciaba su espalda—, sé que puede resultar bastante molesto que un hombre como yo te ame, pero tendrás que aprender a vivir con ello. —Ella lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

—Oh, Sessh. Yo también te amo —logró decirle entre sollozos.

—Eso esta muy bien. Porque hasta donde sé, dos personas que se aman, tienen todo el derecho de casarse, es más, están obligados a ello.

Rin se separó de él y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Dímelo de nuevo —pidió.

—Mi pequeña testaruda, te amo. Quiero que seas mi esposa, duermas en mi cama todas las noches, y seas la madre de mis hijos ¿Lo harías?

—Sí, sí. Sí, lo haré —le respondió con una sonrisa mientras otras pocas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Rin vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Sesshoumaru, y no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un vuelco. Aquel hombre la amaba. Aunque pudiese resultar ser frío, temperamental, arisco, era suyo. Y ella lo amaba tal cual era. Así como él había aceptado amarla a ella.

Al saberse amada por él aplacaba todos sus temores. Sería feliz con Sesshoumaru, de eso estaba segura.

 **Fin.**

* * *

.

* * *

Después de tres meses de ausencia, les vengo a dejar esto. Lo cual espero disfruten. Yo mantengo una relación amor-odio, ya que me encantó como quedo, pero se que no mantuve intacta la personalidad de Sesshoumaru, y eso me pone un poco histérica. Puede que ustedes me odien o me amen, no lo se, pero la verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Debo dar las gracias a DanPer'Jaz Lirio, quien me ayudo en la corrección. Muchísimas gracias nena, espero que por cariño a mi lo hubieses vuelto a leer(?)

Se que tengo pendiente la continuación de "Ella, tan inesperada", y espero pronto publicarles un nuevo capitulo, sólo espero que no quieran asesinarme.

Bien, ya dejo de parlotear y me retiro. Espero que me ofrezcan sus opiniones de este Sessh un tanto cambiado.

Nos leemos.

Con cariño: Una escritora fantasma.


End file.
